This invention relates to a humidifier, particularly to one having a body and a water storing tank and a float fitted around a water outlet of the water tank to move up and down together with the level of water in a water chamber of the body so as to drive a water level sensor to turning on and off the humidifier.
A known conventional humidifier shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a water level sensor S disposed in a water-storing tank A, and a float S1 fixed at an outer circumference or one side of the water level sensor S. The float S1 rises up and down together with the level of the water in the water storing tank A, and the water level sensor S is controlled by the float S1 to turn on or off. So when the float S1 falls down to the lowest water level, the water level sensor S may turn off the control electric circuit of the humidifier to prevent a heater or an ultrasonic oscillator from burning and also the humidifier from becoming out of order.
When the water level is normal or in the scope except the lowest level, the float can keep turning on the control electric circuit and subsequently turn on the switch of the humidifier. But provided the humidifier is placed to lie lateral or upside down, the float always stays at the highest water level or in the effective scope to always turn on the control electric circuit, even if there left no water in the water storing tank A or water flows into an upper cap. Then the float S1 may permit the water level sensor S sense wrongly that the water in the water storing tank A has its level in the standard scope to let the switch of the humidifier always turning on. Then the heater of the humidifier may be heated up idle or the ultrasonic oscillator may be burned to cause disorder of the humidifier and danger to a user.